A Second Chance To Make Things Right
by oxArtemisxo
Summary: Sequel to Speak Now. After Nina moved back to Atlanta to meet up with Fabian and won him back from long time rival, Joy, she is ready to settle down into the life she always wanted. With regained friendships and a new apartment, will everything be the way she always dreamed? Or will there be more bumoy roads and complicated hardships? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**An: Here is my sequel to Speak Now! Don't worry, it should still make sense if you haven't read the first...maybe. Anyway! I've decided to start putting little Author's facts at the beginning of my stories! xP So here goes! **

**Author Fact: When I was little, I wanted to go into the Olympics for diving. That all changed when I when I discovered my fear of heights. I ended up falling off a 5 foot diving tower into the water, screaming. In front of all my friends. And enemies. And teachers. (It was a field trip) **

**R&R! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: **

**Nina's POV**

"Fabian, where are we going?!" I asked through my laughter. He was pulling me by the hand through the park between our apartment buildings.

"You'll see!" he said, running faster.

"Fabian! You know I'm a klutz! If you run much faster I'll fall on my face!"

"I'd love to see that!" he laughed, picking up his speed. Suddenly, just as I predicted, I tripped over a large rock and fell. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. When I looked up, I was in Fabian's arms. "You know, I was just kidding. You didn't actually have to fall." he said with a smirk. I smacked his arm playfully.

"I didn't TRY to fall! You were running too fast!" I retorted.

"Always my fault!" he exclaimed jokingly.

"When you do that it is!" I responded, sticking my tongue out. Out of nowhere, he quickly scooped me up in his strong arms. "Whoa! Fabian!" I exclaimed from surprise. He chuckled and carried me bridal style through the park. He stopped just before a grouping of trees and set me down.

"Close your eyes." he commanded.

"Whhhy?" I whined. I hated it when I couldn't see where I was going. I was a big enough klutz with my eyes open, with them shut it was a disaster.

"Nina, don't be difficult," he said. "Just trust me." Normally I would have refused, but the look of excitement sparkling in his eyes made me do as he said. He grabbed my hand and guided me through the trees, making sure I wouldn't trip on any roots. "Okay, we're here," he said. "Don't open your eyes until I tell you!" I nodded. "Good! Okay, ready? 1...2...3, open!" I opened my eyes and gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. In front of me was the most beautiful set up I had ever seen. There was a large pond with a small island in the middle. On the island there was a gazebo, decorated with little red and orange lights. There was a bridge that extended to the island, making the gazebo accessible. In the gazebo was a small table, home to a candle lit dinner.

"Fabian..." I gasped, turning to him. He had a look of triumph on his face. "Its beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!" I said, engulfing him in a hug.

"It is nice..." he admitted. "But not nearly as radiant as you." I smiled and looked up at him. He looked so genuinely happy, it almost made me want to cry tears of joy just because of how happy his happiness made me! I know, that made no sense whatsoever. I grabbed his hand and laughed.

"Liar!" I said, pulling him towards the bridge. He rolled his eyes but chuckled a bit.

"When are you going to believe that you're beautiful?" he asked, pulling out my chair for me.

"Um... Maybe... Nope... Hmm... Possibly... Never." I responded as he sat down. He sighed and rolled his eyes. I laughed and looked down at my plate. Mmm, pasta with a homemade tomato sauce! "This looks delicious," I said. "Did you make it yourself?"

"I did," he said looking proud. "And it took a heck of a lot of work so you'd better enjoy it!" I laughed.

"But you love to cook!" I pointed out.

"Touché.." he replied, picking up his glass of wine. "A toast," he started. "To our... Uh... Second 6 month anniversary?"

"Haha, yes, to that! I think..." I responded. We clinked glasses and took a sip. It had been six months since the wedding. Six months since I almost lost the love of my life to another woman. Thank God I had the courage to object... Who knows where I'd be now? Maybe I'd be here, watching him be happy with Joy. Maybe I'd be back at my old apartment, still sad and lonely. But I don't want to think about that right now.

"Nina, are you alright? You've been staring into space for a while, your pasta is getting cold!" Fabian said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said. "I was just thinking about... You know..." I looked down and picked up my fork. I felt Fabian's hand on top of my other one and looked up.

"Nina," he said. "That was a mistake, and I'm sorry, you know that. I love you so much and I'm so glad that you did what you did! But now that's behind us and you don't have to worry about it anymore. I will not make the mistake of losing you again." He had so much love in his eyes that it made me want to jump over the table and kiss him. But luckily, I had enough self control not to do that. I didn't want to wreck the food he worked so hard on to make.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be thinking about it. Let's eat." I smiled and picked up a noodle on my fork before popping it in my mouth. Holy crap, it was like heaven in your mouth! "Fabian, this is amazing!" I praised. He smiled at me, obviously happy with my reaction.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm glad you like it!"

When we finished eating, Fabian grabbed my hand and led me out of the gazebo towards another bundle of trees.

"Come on!" he said excitedly, guiding me carefully through the branches. At one point I got a branch across the face, but I didn't complain because I was just happy to be holding Fabian's hand in the darkness. Finally, we could see a light ahead of us and before long we broke out of the shelter of the trees, onto a large hill overlooking the beautiful city that was now my home.

I gasped as Fabian led me to a blanket laid out on the hillside. We sat down just as the sun began to set and the lights of the city started flicking on, like little fireflies glowing in the darkness. Talk about a cliché romance setting, but that's okay, it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh Fabian," I breathed. I turned to look at him, he had his eyes trained on me and his mouth was tilted in a half smile. "This is... Wow." he chuckled and lay back on the blanket. "It's amazing..."

"Yeah," he said, propping himself up on one elbow. "I discovered it about a month before you came. Even though I was with Joy at the time, I couldn't help but think of you when I saw it." he glanced up at me. "Guess that goes to show just how stupid I was for asking her to marry me." I looked down. As much as he says he's sorry and that it was a mistake, the memory still kills me. The pain of almost losing the only one I've ever truly loved was horrible. "Nina." he said, I looked up and straight into his eyes. They were burning with such intensity that I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. "I know I've said it a thousand times before, but I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I had fooled myself into believing I was over losing you and that I had fallen in love with Joy. I was stupid, and I still am for ever believing that I could live without you in my life. I can't even tell you how sorry I am..." he said, his voice cracking at the end. He looked away and I saw a tear escape his eye. I moved closer to him and cuddled into his side.

"Hey..." I said, putting a hand to his cheek and turning his head, forcing him to look at me. I could see the pain in his eyes and his sadness just made me want to hold on to him and never let go. "I tell you this every time you apologize. I forgive you. I could never hold this against you, why? Because I love you. It doesn't matter what happened, what's done is done, it's over. All that matters is that you're here now, and I'm never going to let you go again." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. I felt his arms around me as he squeezed me back. I tilted my head up and gave him a peck on the lips. Much to my surprise, he pulled me back and kissed me more passionately. We fell back on the blanket, and when we broke apart, we lay there looking into each others eyes with the sunset as our backdrop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**SHOUT OUT TO "I Will Not Follow", FOR THE BEST REVIEW I'VE EVER RECEIVED! Thank you ^-^**

**(A/N): Well… I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I put it up because I kind of needed to get Amber to say what she says for the best continuation on my story! Thank you to all my readers and most wonderful reviewers! If you leave a spledtacular review I will most likely give you a shout out as demonstrated on the top of the page! I love you all, now please excuse my crappy chappy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA! **

**Nina's POV **

"NINAAAA! Where's the bacon?!" Amber called from downstairs.

"You're vegetarian Amber!" I yelled back.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Nina!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here again?" I asked, coming down the stairs. I had come home last night to find my quirky best friend asleep on my couch. I'll admit it was odd, but I was still too dazed about my time with Fabian that I simply shook it off and went to bed. However, now that I am fully awake and my dazed feeling has worn off, I would like to know why she was in my apartment.

"I had to know the details about your date and I couldn't wait until morning." she stated. I raised my arms and waved them around a bit.

"Amber," I said in a singsong voice. "It IS morning!" she blinked and looked around.

"Right! I guess it is... Oh yeah! I remember! I fell asleep on the couch waiting for you to come home! Then when I woke up, I wanted breakfast! So I asked you where the bacon was, but you reminded me that I'm vegetarian! Then you asked-"

"Amber. I know the rest." I said, cutting her off.

"Riiiiight!" she said. Once again, I rolled my eyes.

"Amber, what's on your mind? I know you and I know you're never THIS ditsy." she looked down and started murmuring something as she turned and walked into the kitchen. I sighed and followed her. Why does this girl have to be so difficult?

"Amber..."

"I'm fine Nina! Nothing's on my mind! I came to talk about YOUR date! So tell me about it! I want aaaall the deets!" she had suddenly changed from a mumbling moper to an energetic blonde. I wanted to groan but some part of me was too busy smiling at the memory of last night. Amber grabbed some yogurt out of the fridge as I told her about the previous night.

"Oh Amber! It was beautiful! First there was a candle lit dinner in a little gazebo in the middle of a creek and then we sat on a blanket to watch the sunset! It was amazing!" I gushed. Amber grinned slyly.

"You say you watched the sunset.." I blushed and looked down, my toes suddenly becoming very interesting.

"Well... I... Um... I may have not seen much of the sun..."

"AWWE! I knew it! You had a major Fabina snogging session!" she squealed.

"We may have..."

"EEEP!" she literally started skipping around the kitchen, yogurt in hand. I couldn't help but laugh at her; she was so carefree and easily pleased.

Out of nowhere, as if realising she was too happy, her smile faltered and she stopped skipping. She plopped down at the table and took the lid off the yogurt.

"Amber?" I asked. She looked up, strawberry flavoured goo trickling out of her mouth. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem really... Off.."

"Mmm Hmm totally fine!" she said through another mouthful, putting her index finger to the crook of her thumb making a symbol to show that she was okay. I decided to drop the subject for now. Amber would tell me when she was ready.

"Great! So then, girl's day? Since you're already here?" her face lit up with a bright smile and she nodded her head enthusiastically. "I'll call Mick and let him know. Does he even know you came here last night?" Amber's face immediately dropped at the sound of Mick's name and she shook her head. "Are you and Mick having problems? Is that what you're upset about?" I asked. She shook her head and went back to her breakfast. I shrugged and went to go telephone Amber's boyfriend Mick. Knowing him, he's probably going insane wondering where she is.

He picked up the phone half way through the first ring.

"Hello?!" He said, sounding completely frantic.

"Mick?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"No! Amber's missing and I have no idea where she could be! Oh my god... What if she was kidnapped?! What if she's being forced to teach monkeys how to swim! Or elephants how to polka?! Or-"

"Mick. Calm down." I had to try SO hard not to laugh. Mick was overreacting, big time. He was being absolutely preposterous! "It's okay, Amber's fine. She's at my place. Okay? Breathe." I heard Mick breathe a sigh of relief before he spoke up again.

"Why is she there? Why didn't she tell me?" he asked, hurt present in his voice.

"She wanted to see how my date with Fabian went. You know how she gets when she gets on about romance and dating and couples and love... It probably just didn't cross her mind to leave a note or anything. Anyways, since she's here, I think we're going to have a girl's day. So you can just relax now that you know Ambers safe, have a beer, watch some sports, maybe call Fabian to come hang out with you. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks Nina. See you round."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. When I got there Amber was washing her bowl and spoon. "So I talked to Mick, he was really worried about you but I told him tha-"

"Nina?"

"Yeah Ambs?" she turned from the sink to face me.

"I think I'm in love with Alfie."

* * *

**Mick's pov **

Whew. Okay. Thank god that Amber's safe! I've been worried sick! I love her to death, and if anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do! She may be quirky, squeaky, loud, obnoxious, squeal-y, and ditsy, but she's my girl and I wouldn't have her any other way. I love her. And that's why I'm planning on proposing to her! We've lived in the same apartment for about a year now and I think it's time I popped the question. I adore Amber with all my heart and I can't wait to make her mine forever.

**Fabian's pov **

When I woke up, I was seriously confused. I looked around and realised where I was, and more importantly who I was with–or without. I sighed and rolled over trying to revive the dream I had just woken up from. When I decided it was no use, I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, remembering my dream instead.

I was at a church in a black tux. I had been in this situation before but this time, it felt right. This time I was happy and a hundred percent positive I was making the right decision because this time, it was Nina in a white gown walking down the aisle towards me. I dreamed of our wedding, of our reception and our honeymoon. It was such a good dream, and when I woke up, it felt like something was missing. Like someone was missing. I want to propose to Nina, to marry her and start a family, but I don't think she's ready for it. I don't want her to think I'm making a mistake, or that I'm just proposing to every girl I date. I want her to know that it's because I love her, and I can't live without her, and that I'd do anything to make her happy!

I yawn and get out of bed, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes as I go. I think a nice warm shower will help clear my head, make me feel better about this whole marriage situation I've gotten myself in to. I was just about to turn the shower on when the phone rang. I sighed but left to answer it.

I walked into the kitchen and over to the phone on the wall. I picked it up and spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?" I said, a bit more edgily than I meant.

"Hey mate!" Mick's voice greeted from the other side.

"Oh, hey Mick. Sup? You found Amber yet?" I ask in reply.

"Yeah, turns out she was at Nina's house." he said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I _told_ you she didn't get abducted by polar bears."

"Hey! It could happen!"

"Yeah, sure! Maybe if you lived in Antarctica! Anyway, why are you calling?" I asked.

"Oh," he said, remembering his purpose. "Amber and Nina are having a girl's day or something, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch the football game?"

"Yeah, I'll come. Be there in a half hour."

"Thanks mate, bye."

"Bye." Ah finally, I can take my shower in peace! I started for the bathroom, looking forward to the relaxation of soothing warm water flowing over me, when the doorbell rang.

"UUUUGH!" I exclaimed, turning around and heading to the door. Who would be coming here anyway? It couldn't be Nina, her and Amber are having a day to themselves, which also counts Amber out. Eddie and Patricia are on vacation in Maui so it can't be them. I'm not too close with Piper so I doubt it's her, and Alfie's at some alien expo today. I guess it could be Jerome... Or maybe Mara...

I reached the door and opened it. I don't know who I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't-

"Joy?!"

Yeah, okay! That was my first cliffy! Sorry about that, but I wanted you to have the time to think about maybe why she was there! So, review with your ideas! And maybe some other feedback. Please, Lots of love!~Sweetie


End file.
